


The Perfect Embrace

by EntropicalSunflowers



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema is a mischievous occultist, Crowley and Anathema are best friends, Crowley becomes a professional cuddler, F/M, Human!Aziraphale, Human!Crowley, Long Shot, M/M, Rating May Change, She brings the two lovebirds together, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntropicalSunflowers/pseuds/EntropicalSunflowers
Summary: Anthony J. Crowley has just lost his job, and has a limited amount of time to find a new one. Ever the helpful friend, Anathema offers a solution.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Accepting Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all!
> 
> This is my very first fic, so please bear with me as I take the journey to perfect my writing and my process as much as humanly possible. In the meantime, enjoy the fic! Helpful feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated.
> 
> Best Wishes,  
> EntropicalSunflowers.

Anthony J. Crowley walked with just a little less strut in his step as he left his second job in as many months, cardboard box laden with plants and pilfered office supplies. The stealing, however, wasn’t why he’d gotten canned.

It wasn’t his fault for getting angry at his superiors when they stole his ideas, though in hindsight he supposed that flipping the drinks table and yelling at them to “ _ Have an original idea of your own, you fucking pricks!”  _ had not been the best idea.

He smirked at the memory as he boarded the bus. While he admitted that what he’d done had been reckless, he wasn’t going to pretend to regret it. However, he knew that he needed to find something else to do, and soon. He’d been moderately careful with his money, but he maybe had enough to live on for the next two months. So much for getting his Bentley fixed.

He snarled as he leaned back in his seat. He had 20 minutes to begin coming up with solutions before he arrived home. After the bus got stuck behind a 10-car pileup, he had lost his will to brainstorm. He briefly thought about walking the rest of the way, but decided against it. The box was too heavy and they were in the middle of the M25. He was thankful for his sunglasses as he gave a dramatic eye roll, absentmindedly stroking the leaves of a lion’s head amaryllis and taking great care not to rip said leaf in his irritation.

“Of course this had to happen today,” he groaned. He raised a brow at the plant. “How long do you suppose we’re doomed to be stuck here, hm?”

The plant was unresponsive, as was to be expected. However, if Crowley squinted, he could see a half-hearted wave of a petal or two, though he suspected it was due to the air conditioning vent being positioned right above him. Oh, well. He could dream.

“Yeah, no,” he sighed, sinking further against the back of the seat. “I wouldn’t know either, though it won’t be for a long time, knowing our luck today.”

Crowley would turn out to be right, a fact that left him positively seething as he entered his building several hours later. To add insult to injury, the lift was broken, so by the time he actually entered his flat, he was well and truly done with everything.

He placed the box on the counter and went to his room. He didn’t even bother changing out of his clothes before flopping onto the bed and falling into a deep sleep.

*******

The harsh sound of a phone alarm woke Crowley with a start. He cursed as he turned it off, rolling over with a grumble. However, the peace was short-lived as the phone rang five minutes later. Were it not for the familiar face on the caller ID, Crowley would have ignored it.

“Anathema, what do you want so early?” he asked on the verge of a whine.

“I know you did  _ not  _ just ask me that on our weekly brunch appointment, Tony,” the American chided. “What’s gotten into you? You lose your job again?”

Crowley groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, I did.”

Anathema tutted in disapproval. “You and that hot head of yours.” She sighed. “Right, well, brunch is on me today. If you’re not there in an hour, I will come and drag you myself.”

Crowley didn’t have a chance to respond before the call was disconnected. He growled before getting out of bed. He may have been reluctant, but he was not going to risk invoking Anathema’s wrath, or worse, the overbearing, kind concern that she sometimes had when Crowley was out of sorts. He was in no mood to risk being smothered and having his space invaded. 

“I hope you’re proud of yourself, you nutter,” he grumbled as he poured himself into a pair of leather trousers. 

He somehow made it to the restaurant with a minute to spare, immediately spotting Anathema and heading over to their table. He took his seat across from her and frowned as he looked down. “Where are the menus?”

Anathema raised a brow. “Tony, we’ve been ordering the 2 for 1 special for over two yeras. I didn’t even have to place the order. They started on it five minutes ago.”

Crowley pouted. “Well, what if I wanted something different?”

Anathema snorted. “You never do.”

He folded his arms and slumped in his chair. “Still,” he grumbled.

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that.”

“Like what?”

“All sulky. It’s not a good look on you.”

“Well, just what the bloody-”

“Here are your drinks!” A server had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, as servers tend to do when one is mid-conversation or mid-chew. He set a cup of black coffee in front of Anathema and a raspberry-chocolate blended coffee drink in front of Crowley. “Did we get them right?”

Anathema gave her most charming smile. “Yes, thank you-” She glanced at his name tag. “Newton.”

He blushed, bowing and walking away.

“I think someone likes you,” Crowley teased in a sing-song voice. 

“Nice try,” Anathema replied dryly before taking a sip of coffee. “Now, back to the subject. I was glancing over the job column in the paper and I came across something promising.”

“Ana, you know I love you, but I don’t think I’d be great at reading tarot, or sorting frog’s eyes, or...whatever it is your lot does for work.”

“I wasn’t talking about the  _ Psychic News,  _ Tony. I was referring to the daily paper that non-occultists get.”

Crowley had the decency to look a little ashamed. “Sorry, go on.”

“As I was saying,” she continued as she reached into her bag. “I found a job listing in today’s paper that I think would suit you.”

She laid the paper open-faced on the table and slid it over to Crowley, who hummed as he turned the paper toward himself. He frowned when he saw the ad that Anathema had circled:

  
  


**PROFESSIONAL CUDDLER WANTED**

**Are you an affectionate person?**

**Do you like platonic cuddles?**

**Does the idea of getting paid to cuddle people intrigue you?**

**Apply today to be a member of our team!**

**Visit** [ **www.healingcuddles.com** ](http://www.healingcuddles.com) **for more information!**

  
  


“You’re bloody kidding me, right?”

“Oh, come on! We cuddle platonically all the time, and you’re so good at it!”

“That’s because I  _ know you _ , Ana!”

She smirked. “Tell that to the club you joined our second year of uni. The Cuddle Puddle, wasn’t it?” She snickered into her cup. “What was the club catchphrase again?”

He glared at her for a moment, then folded his arms and looked down at the table. “Let your stress melt away with our cuddles today,” he grumbled before taking a sip of his coffee.

“See? Now try to tell me that you can’t do this job.”

“Oh, bugger off,” he replied without any real venom.

It was at that point that their food arrived. Newton almost dropped Anathema’s Eggs Benedict, he was so nervous. 

“So...so sorry, Miss,” he said worriedly.

“She won’t bite you, mate,” Crowley replied before she could say anything. He leaned forward, giving Newton a pointed look. “I might, though, if I don’t get those crepes, so why don’t you just set them right here.”

Anathema turned to a wide-eyed Newton so fast that she thought she would get whiplash. “He’s kidding,” she assured, discreetly attempting to kick her friend under the table. “Not the best sense of humor, I’m afraid.”

“Oh?” When Crowley nodded and shrugged, Newton visibly relaxed. “Oh. Well. In that case, can I get you anything else?”

“Yeah,” Crowley replied, lifting his empty cup. “Another one of these for me, and your number for my friend here-ow!”

Anathema smirked in satisfaction as a kick finally landed. “Now, Tony, don’t be an ass,” she warned before turning to a scarlet-faced Newton with a warm smile. “Though I wouldn’t mind it, I need something else.”

“Yes, anything,” Newton replied a little too quickly.

Anathema gave another kick upon hearing Crowley snort. “I need to place a takeaway order for 2 servings of double mixed berry cream crepes, extra powdered sugar, and a large hot cocoa with extra chocolate, no whipped cream.”

“No problem!” Newton smiled a little as he finished taking the order. “Want me to put it in now or wait until you’re getting ready to leave?”

“Now would be perfect.” She winked. “We tend to eat quickly anyhow.”

“Right, well. I’ll be off to put that in for you, then.”

Once Newton had left, Crowley felt another kick. “Oi! Stop it!”

“ ‘Your number for my friend here.’ Really?!” She hissed.

“Oh, come  _ on,  _ Ana, it was obvious.” He took a bite of his crepes. “I just helped speed up the process. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Fine, but to atone for that display, you get to make a delivery for me.”

“Ngk. Nutter.”

“Snake.”

He pointed behind himself with his fork, eager to change the subject. “By the way, what’s with the takeaway order? You’ve never done that before.”

Anathema smiled, a little too mischievous for Crowley’s tastes. “That’s the delivery you’re making for me. I have a dear friend by the name of A. Z. Fell, and I need you to take this to him at his bookshop.”

“Wait, why? It’s gonna look weird if I just waltz in there laden with food. He’ll be suspicious.”

“Not if you tell him you are asking for a favor.”

Crowley frowned slightly. “I’m not following. Just what favor would I need from an eccentric bookshop owner?”

“You can find reference materials to use in helping you with your new job, as well as pick up the witchcraft and occult books that he has hunted down for me.” She smiled apologetically. “I would get them myself, but I’m terribly busy for the rest of the day.”

“Wait, why would he let me use his books? Doesn’t he hate patrons?”

“While he is picky, I figured a bit of food would soothe any potential ruffled feathers. Besides, if you tell him it’s coming from me, there shouldn’t be an issue.”

Crowley groaned. “But why would I need books anyway? I have the whole of the internet at my disposal on my person, as does literally everyone else.”

“Yes, and with the way you do research, as you and I both know, it will take you forever and a day to find what you need. Zira has the uncanny ability to find exactly what you need in minutes.”

Crowley thought for a moment. “I’m warning you, Ana, if this Fell starts acting like a wanker, I’m out.”

The occultist gave a satisfied grin. “Fair enough.”


	2. Crepes and Ladders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley meets Aziraphale, and the two hit it off very well. However, tension begins to build when Crowley dives into his research...

Aziraphale puttered around his bookshop, strategically placing his new arrivals in positions that did not match up with the entries in the catalog that he made available to the public. He was only a bit of a bastard, though, so he put them with books that shared a very obscure theme. He reasoned that, if people had the audacity to attempt to buy his precious books, they'd have to be persistent and creative in their search for them. Only the best critical thinkers would have a chance.

He decided to take a break halfway through shelving the shipment, heading to the back room to put a kettle on. As he searched the little space for some biscuits, he heard the bell above the shop entrance ring. He huffed, closing the door to a bare cabinet and hurrying out to the floor.

His frown turned from annoyed to puzzled when he saw the person responsible for disturbing him. Tall and lanky, with clothes that look like they were painted on. Nails and sunglasses, both black as the night. The only relief from all of that darkness was in the man's tan skin and long hair in a sinful red, partially tied back so one could see his face. And, was that a tattoo of a serpent? Goodness. 

Although the man did not exactly look the picture of a God-fearing individual (at least not any God that he observed), Aziraphale had to admit that he was rather handsome. More than rather, actually....

Aziraphale shook his head, blushing softly. He must have been analyzing this stranger for the better part of two minutes and had not said a word. "Good afternoon," he greeted cheerfully. "I do apologize if I seemed awkward, I've just never seen you around here before." He took a few steps toward the man and held out his hand. "Aziraphale, proprietor of A.Z. Fell and Co., at your service."

Crowley, for his part, hadn't noticed the silence, as he'd been too busy staring at the shopkeeper. He was pleasantly plump, with the kindest eyes that Crowley had ever seen slightly obscured by reading glasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose. His head full of white curls and his blemish-free pale skin made him seem almost angelic. Even though he seemed a bit too prim and was dressed like he belonged in the late 1800's, Crowley found himself spell-bound. When he heard him talk, he almost melted.

"Oh, I, um...Anthony J. Crowley, friend of Anathema Device and bringer of food?" He gave a sheepish smile and held up the bags. "I'd be happy to shake hands once I can set this down."

"Friend of Anathema, you say? Well, my dear boy, why didn't you say so?" Aziraphale gave a blinding smile and gestured for Crowley to follow him. "Well, any friend of Miss Device is a friend of mine. She's the dearest girl, don't you think?"

Crowley chuckled. "She's a dear nuisance, but she's my dear nuisance." He tilted his head toward a coffee table. "Mind if I set this down here?"

Aziraphale nodded, then took the whistling kettle off of the heat. "Would you like to join me for tea? I'm sure you've had quite a morning."

Crowley smiled gratefully. "You don't know the half of it." He opened the bags and placed one of the boxes on the counter. "Mixed berry crepes, two orders. Oh, and a cup of cocoa. Hope you're hungry and in the mood for something sweet."

"Obviously," Aziraphale retorted playfully as he fetched two forks and two knives. "Do you have room for another meal, Mr. Crowley? I realize that you've probably had brunch with Miss Device, seeing as she speaks of your weekly appointment, but meals are much nicer when shared with a friend."

Crowley shook his head. "Just Crowley, please. I appreciate the offer, Mr. Fell, but I'm still full." He accepted a cup of tea, curling his hands around it and inhaling the calming aroma of earl grey. "Besides," he continued as he sat down, "She sent me with the food in hopes that you'd help me with something. Wouldn't be right if I ate part of our offering."

"That makes sense." Aziraphale chuckled as he sat down and began to eat. "Still, let me know if you change your mind about the crepes. And it's Aziraphale." He looked up at Crowley. "So, what is it exactly that you need help with?"

Crowley blushed softly. "Well, Aziraphale, I'm looking to become a professional cuddler, and Ana told me that you could find things relevant to that faster than I could without overwhelming me with information."

"She certainly knows how to bargain, I'll give her that." the bookshop owner wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Then again, this is a special occasion. She's never asked for something from me for someone else's sake." He smiled. "She must trust you a great deal, Crowley."

Crowley laughed. "I'd certainly hope so, she's my best friend." He cleared his throat. "So, um, will you help me? Please?"

Aziraphale thought for a moment, then nodded. "Miss Device is a trustworthy person, and I've no doubt that you're a good man."

"Ngk, I don't know if I'd say 'good,' Aziraphale." Crowley's blush deepened just a bit.

"Well, I think so. Now, finish your tea and let's hit the stacks. You'll have your research done in no time."

* * * * *

"Aziraphale, for the love of Somebody, you said that I'd have it done in no time!"

"Whatever do you mean, dear boy?"

"I'm up to my ears in bloody books! Where on Earth am I supposed to start in this mess?"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Crowley, refer to the notes! Title, page number, paragraph, and benefit."

"Wha....oh! There it is!" He smiled sheepishly. "Sssorry."

"Quite alright." Aziraphale continued what he was doing, then paused. "Did you just hiss?"

"I'm afraid that happens sometimess." Crowley blushed as he realized that he had done it again. "Anyway. These are helping immensely. Thank you."

"Well, I should hope so." Aziraphale began climbing on top of a rolling ladder. "Any idea on what additional services you might offer yet?"

Crowley chuckled. "Why, you interested?"

It was Aziraphale's turn to blush. "What? No. No! What gave you that idea?" He wobbled a bit on the ladder, yelping as he straightened himself.

"You alright up there?" Crowley asked, looking up from one of the books.

"Never better! Absolutely tickety-boo!"

"Tickety-boo??"

"Yes, now are you going to answer the question or not?"

"Alright, alright. Give me a minute." Crowley smirked to himself and searched the list of appropriate additional services that a professional cuddler, or cuddlist, if one would rather, could offer. "Hmm. Says here that cuddling could take many forms, as long as the code of conduct is followed. Dancing, playing games, etc. I wouldn't mind giving a massage as long as the client behaved themselves."

"Oh, heavens. Never would have guessed." Aziraphale gasped as he slipped on the ladder once more, the idea of receiving a massage from Crowley making him lose his footing.

Crowley looked up, eyes widening as he bolted out of his chair. "Hang on!" He got to the ladder just in time to catch a frazzled Aziraphale. "Still tickety-boo?"

"I, ah...that is to say, thank you, Crowley." Aziraphale squirmed out of his grip and smoothed his waistcoat. "I am, thanks to you." He blushed and looked down. "I take it you're finding everything you need?"

Crowley nodded, clearing his throat as he put a respectable distance between himself and his new friend. "I'll just need to pay the necessary training and membership fees, and set up my profile, and I should be good to go." He chuckled as he shook his head. "I'll be earning around 80 pounds an hour, which should be quite sufficient if I do well at this."

Aziraphale smiled softly. "I know we just met today, Crowley, but I have faith that you'll do well."

"Ngk." Crowley wasn't sure how to respond, so he shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot until he remembered something. "Before I go, would you mind giving me the occult and witchcraft books that Ana had asked for? She said you had received them and wanted me to bring them by her flat." He ran a hand through his hair. "Not that I'm in a hurry or anything, I'm more than happy to help put these books away and your shop is very lovely-"

"Crowley, slow down." Aziraphale giggled. "Don't worry about putting the books away. I got them down, and I'll put them back. As for Miss Device's books, I'll get them ready for you right away."

Crowley looked at the floor, then returned his gaze to the shop owner as he regained some of his courage. "Sure you don't want me to stick around, be a spotter?" He gave a mischievous smirk. "Would be a shame if you fell off another ladder and I wasn't here to save you."

Aziraphale's eyes widened as he blushed. "No, that's quite alright, dear boy." He smiled brightly. "I'll be sure to watch my footing." He went behind the counter, placing Anathema's books into a box. He handed them to Crowley when he was finished, swallowing a gasp as their fingers brushed. "There we are. I hope to see you again soon."

"Oh, you will." Crowley winked. "Soon as I get this gig going, I'll bring by some lunch to say thank you."

"Oh, really, you don't have to-"  
  


"Oh, I think I do." Crowley waltzed out of the bookshop before Aziraphale could respond. The bookshop owner's eyes and voice flooded his mind, determined to stay there for the foreseeable future. _For fuck's sake,_ he thought. _Just what the hell has gotten into me?_

Aziraphale stood in shock as he watched his new friend leave, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Oh, good Lord. He's still practically a stranger, have some class._ Still, he couldn't deny that he found himself enjoying the view as he watched Crowley walk to the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on making it through Chapter 2! As always, comments and feedback are appreciated.


	3. First Client and Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's cuddling services become popular, and his next visit to the shop goes a tad awry.

Crowley was on cloud nine. It had only been a couple of weeks, but his inbox was full of requests for his cuddling services. While there weren't many additional benefits other than the pay, it didn't hurt that he was raking in at least a thousand pounds a week. All just to interact with people in a platonic, yet intimate setting. Being the tactile person that he was, Crowley found it to be easily the best job he'd ever had.

His first session had been with a woman by the name of Sara. She explained that she had a romantic partner who gave her an abundance of cuddles, but she never got to be the big spoon. Crowley, not having been able to be the little spoon since graduating from Uni, felt a familiar relief and security in being held by another person. They talked almost the entire time, getting to know one another and getting into a few friendly debates over the latest news and pop culture. He suggested she propose to her partner about switching cuddle positions every once in a while. He had a firm belief that everyone needed to know the comfort and security of being the little spoon, as well as know the protective position of the big spoon firsthand.

Toward the end of their four-hour session, Crowley found out that Sara was a well-known social media influencer. She helped him create a separate social media account for his cuddling services on every platform, saying that he would soon be needing them. She left a glowing review for Crowley, not only on the cuddlist site, but across all of her social media platforms, and sure enough, he found his popularity skyrocketing.

Though he found the occasional inappropriate question or comment peppered into the flood of his DMs or posts, he would have been lying if he said that he didn't enjoy most of the attention. However, as with most people who often get recognized in public, there were times where he wanted to take a break in a quiet setting, something that he found himself struggling to do outside of his sessions. 

He found his answer while playing Cluedo with Jerry, another client of his. They had been discussing favorite places to eat when Jerry had mentioned the Ritz. His eyes had widened when Crowley said that he had never been.

"Oh, but you've got to, mate!"

"And why is that?"

"It's all fancy and that, not like the pubs around here." Jerry rolled the dice and moved his piece. "An' you gotta dress like these characters here, in suit jackets and cocktail dresses."

Crowley smiled fondly, remembering how Aziraphale had been dressed when he met him. Maybe he had some Ritz-appropriate attire. "Can you drink over there?" He took his turn, moving his piece into the billiard room. "I appreciate good alcohol."

"Yeah, they've got a bar, but I recommend the Champagne Afternoon Tea, especially if you're going with friends or a date. You get all sorts of sandwiches and pastries, and the champagne gives the experience even more class."

"I'll have to check it out. I appreciate the recommendation."

"Any time. You going to solve the murder?"

"Damn right I am." Crowley grinned. "Reverend Green, in the Billiard Room, with the Dagger."

"Well, open the envelope and find out."

Crowley chuckled darkly as he opened the envelope, then frowned. "Oh, bugger it all!"

Jerry grinned. "You were so close. It was Mrs. White, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was, congratulations, you get a cookie."

"Nah, cookies are on me. Got chocolate chip ones in the jar."

"Ooh."

  
*****

  
"Tony, what's all this about?" Anathema asked as she watched Crowley rifle through her closet. "You've tried on my dresses before, and I'm sorry, honey, but once again, not all of them are going to fit. I'm a little more...full in some areas."

He snorted. "Shut up, you. It's not about that, but I want to see if you still have....aha!" He pulled out a shimmery, black cocktail dress, one of his personal favorites on her. "You look drop-dead gorgeous in this."

She laughed. "I thought you were trying to set me up with Newt." She leaned forward. "Which is going well, by the way."

  
Crowley smirked. "Good, means that he'll practically be a puddle when you wear this to brunch tomorrow."

"Wait, why are we dressing up for brunch?"

"Because we have tea at the Ritz afterward, and I don't want us to go home and change."

"Oh, Tony, thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck. "You're so fucking sweet."

"Stop it, you," Crowley growled half-heartedly. "I am not."

"You say that every time, and every time I call bullshit." Anathema laughed. "Seriously, though, what's the occasion?"

Crowley hesitated. "I wanted to treat you and Aziraphale to something special, to thank you both for helping me get to where I am today."

"Ooh, Aziraphale, huh?" Anathema smirked. "I knew you'd like him," she teased in a singsong voice. "Does he know about this celebratory tea yet?"

He blushed. "No, but I'm going to swing by with lunch for the two of us and-"

"Make a proposal?"

"N-...yes, but not like that!" 

"Not yet!" She ducked before a pillow could hit her, laughing. "Come on, lighten up. He's cute."

"He is, but I'd like to get to know him before I go around getting any blasted ideas!" He sighed. "You know what happened the last time."

Her smile disappeared as she nodded, bringing him in for a hug. "I know, and I'm sorry." 

"S'alright, not your fault I'm bad at picking partners."

"You stop that right now. It wasn't your fault either." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I just want you to be happy, Tony."

"I am, in a way, and I'm sure I will be eventually." He smiled and leaned into the touch. "But for now, I'm perfectly content with where I am."

"Well, I'm glad that you're comfortable, but time's up." She stood up, pulling Crowley along with her. "You have a lunch appointment."

"About that." Crowley rubbed the back of his neck. "He doesn't know about the appointment."

"Well, then, you'd better fix that."

*****

Crowley took a deep breath as he watched Aziraphale from his car, now fixed. He growled in frustration and scrubbed his hands over his face. _This is fucking ridiculous. Not like it's just the two of us going to tea._ He groaned, the back of his head hitting the seat. _Then why is this so goddamn hard?!_

He waited a few more minutes, hoping that the shopkeeper wouldn't notice how long he'd been parked across the street. He got out of the car before he lost what nerve he managed to work up and sauntered over to the bookshop.

His plan to make a cool and suave entrance was foiled when he found himself running face-first into the shop door. 

He grunted as he rubbed at a growing knot on his forehead, freezing as the door opened and Aziraphale came into view. 

"Oh, my dear!" The shop owner, previously miffed, was now more pale than usual and wringing his hands. "Are you alright, Anthony?"

"Yeah! Yeah, course I am!" He grinned and leaned against the wall. "Just a bump is all."  
  
  


Aziraphale gave a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness." He raised a brow and folded his arms, smirking. "So, to what do I owe the honor of this unexpected visit? Must have been quite important for you to miss the posted hours and greet my shop in such a violent fashion." His eyes narrowed, and the smirk widened. "So much so that you lost your sun spectacles."

"Ngk, um...." Crowley's eyes widened as he looked at the ground. Sure enough, the glasses were on the pavement, shattered and bent beyond repair. He looked back up to find that the shorter man was close to being in his personal space. "Az-"

"Do stay still, if you please," Aziraphale interjected. "You've a few pieces of your lenses stuck in your face."

"You really don't have to-ow!"

"Sorry, dear boy. Just a few more." Aziraphale smiled shyly as he looked into Crowley's eyes. "Your eyes are wonderful, if I may say so."

Crowley was so shocked that he didn't register the last few lens pieces being pulled out of his face. After a moment, he stammered and blurted, "Lunch!"

Aziraphale paused. "I'm sorry, lunch?"

"Yes, lunch." Crowley smiled sheepishly. "I, ah, did say I'd treat you to lunch once I got the cuddling gigs steadily coming in."

"Oh!" Aziraphale grinned. "I would love to accompany you to lunch, but first, we need to disinfect those cuts."

"C'mon, Aziraphale," he whined. "They'll be fine for the next...however long we take."

"Not a chance." Crowley's hand was grabbed and he was dragged into the bookshop. "I won't have you getting an infection just because you're stubborn."

Crowley snickered. "At least tell me where we're going after this."

"What would you say to some sushi?"

"I say that sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much!
> 
> For those of you who aren't familiar with Cluedo, it's the British version of Clue! Rev. Green is Mr. Green in the American version, and Mrs. White has been replaced with Dr. Orchid in the most recent American versions.
> 
> Stay tuned for lunch and more cuddles!

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, if you guys made it through that chapter, congratulations and thank you so much!
> 
> Just a side note: I don't believe the website in the cuddler advertisement was real. However, this job does exist! Just Google 'professional cuddlers' and take a look around!


End file.
